The Shining:return to the overlook
by lozza1989
Summary: It's ten years later since the events from the first story and new caretaker David Trevanall takes his family to the overlook, but is he going to suffer the same mental breakdown like the previous caretakers? Film based. No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

Back to the overlook

David Trevanall got out of his car and gazed up at the enormous Hotel and drew a deep breath as he headed through the double doors, walked up to the reception and tapped the bell.

"Yes?" asked the young woman who was working behind the counter. "Hello, I'm David Trevanall and I was supposed to have an interview with a Mr Stuart Ullman" said David rather proffesionaly. "Oh yes, his office is just down the corridor" the young woman informed. David nodded and made his way there.

Meanwhile, back at David's home, his wife, Sarah trevanall who was a decent woman in her mid thirties and a loving mother was sat the table eating breakfast with their two young Daughters, Ten year old Rosie and six year old Olivia.

"So, mommy, Do you think Daddy will get the job?" Olivia asked as she poured more milk in her cereal. "I hope so honey, it'll be good for him" Sarah reassured. "But I don't wanna go and stay at the hotel if he gets the job and neither does Kate" Olivia protested. Rosie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, your imaginary friend doesn't want to go and stay at the hotel?" she asked sarcasticly as Sarah gave her a "stop it " look. "Kate, says it Dangerous" Olivia said. Sarah stroked the little girl's cheek and reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

"So, Mr Trevanall, what inspired you to be interested in this job?" Mr Ullman asked. "Well, erm I read about the overlook in magazines and it says that it's a really nice enviroment to work in" David explained. "Yeah, but did they tell you about the two tradegies that happened here?" Mr Ullman asked. David shook his head. "No". Mr Ullman leaned back in his chair and prepared himself.

"Well, the first tradegy happened in 1970, there was this guy, Delbert Grady who was the caretaker here and he came here with his wife and two girls, however, they got snowed in during the winter and this resulted in Grady having a complete breakdown, he killed his wife and both little girls with an axe, but that's not all, ten years ago there was another guy, Jack torrence who came up here with his wife and his son, Danny who must have been about seven at the time and again, the same thing happened, he went mad and attempted to kill his family, but instead, he was the one who got killed and his wife and son managed to escape unharmed". David was quite bemused by the story.

"Well, I must say that is quite a story, but I promise you Mr Ullman, that won't happen with me".

Back at the trevanall's home, Little Olivia was sat in her bedroom, talking to her imaginary friend Kate.

"Is it dangerous, is the hotel Dangerous kate?". Olivia raised her index finger and began bobbing up and down, talking in a rasping voice. "Yes, it is Olivia, stay away from there, it's dangerous". Olivia stopped wiggling her finger and started speaking in her own voice. "Why should I stay away from the hotel kate, show me". Once again, she began wiggling her finger and speaking in the raspy voice.

"I cannot show you, it's too graphic". She stopped wiggling her finger and spoke in her own voice. "Show me kate" she demanded. Suddenly, Olivia started to see visons, an elevator with blood rushing from it, two girls who were in a hallway,Dead and an axe lay in front of them, a boy in a dark space screaming and a dark haired woman in a bathroom screaming as an axe was hacking through the door then everything had gone black.

"Olivia, wake up Olivia". Olivia opened her eyes and saw Sarah, Rosie and a Doctor standing over her. She was now laying in bed.

"Now Olivia, I want you to tell me what happened before you fainted?" the Doctor asked. "Well, I was talking to Kate" Olivia began. "Who's kate?" the Doctor asked.

"She's a girl who lives in my finger" Olivia explained. "Well, can I see Kate?" The Doctor asked kindly. Olivia shook her head. "Why can't I see her?" he asked.

"Because she doesn't like other people to see her, only I can see her" Olivia protested. The Docotor nodded. "So you were talking to kate, then what happened?" he asked. Olivia pulled a confused expression on her face. "I can't remember, all I remember was talking to Kate, then you were telling me to wake up. That's all I remember" . The Doctor nodded and patted Olivia on the arm. "I want you to stay in bed for a few hours and get some rest ok, I'm going to have a little talk with your Mommy". Olivia nodded and instantly fell asleep.

"Now, Rosie, I want you to stay in your room while I have a talk with the Doctor" Sarah said as she placed her hands on Rosie's shoulders. "Sure thing mom" she smiled as she walked into her own room

"Is Olivia going to be ok? Sarah asked as she and the Doctor walked down the stairs and into the front room.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Mrs Trevanall, kids can tend to scare you sometimes but in the end they turn out ok" he explained. Sarah sat on the sofa and sighed. "But, It was scary, seeing my little girl lying there with foam coming from her mouth and shaking uncontrolably" she gasped. The Doctor placed hs hand on Sarah's wrist. "Have you had any family problems recently Mrs Trevanall" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Well, my Husband has just given up Alcohol, he used to be an Alcoholic and one night, about three years ago, he came home and he wasn't in one of the greatest moods,plus he had a few two many that night. Anyway, Olivia who was three at the time had drawn all over his papers and he got angry and he flung her across the room which resulted in her breaking her arm and ending up in a coma, she was only out of it for a few days but I told David, if he ever did something like that, I was going to leave him and take the girls with me. I thought it was going to be the last straw when I witnessed him hitting Rosie across the face in a drunken rage and I told him and he promised that he wouldn't touch another drop again". She tried to control herself from crying.

"When was the last time he was violent with your oldest Daughter?" he asked. "About four months ago, since then he hasn't touched a single drop". The Docotor nodded and stood up.

"Well, Mrs Trevanall, I can asure you that there is nothing absolutely wrong with Olivia, a couple hours sleep and she'll be fine". Sarah nodded and shown him out. She returned as the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked into the reciever. "Hello, it's me David. Just wanted to tell you I got the job" came David's voice. "Oh honey, that's great" she squealed. "So, I won't be home til late, I have some more things I have to go through". Sarah nodded. "So what are the girls up to?" he asked. "Well, Olivia's taking a nap and Rosie is sitting in her room, I don't know what she's doing, anyway, I'll speak to you soon ok, bye" she placed the phone down and sighed.


	2. Warnings from a spirit

Warnings from a spirit.

A few weeks later, the Trevanall's where travelling to the Overlook in their mini-camper. The girls were arguing in the back about the hotel.

"It's haunted, Kate told me so" Olivia protested. "Oh you and your stupid imaginary friend" Rosie retaliated. David was getting annoyed with their constant bickering that he decided to strike up a conversation of his own. "Hey, isn't this the place where the Donner party got snowed in and had to turn to cannalbilism to survive?" he asked the family. "What's does cannalbilism mean daddy?" Olivia asked. "It means when people eat other people up for dinner" Rosie answered with a smug look on her face. "Daddy, is it true?" the Little girl asked, leaning over the driver's seat. "Yeah, it is" he replied. Olivia looked a little edgy and sunk back into the seat.

Two hours later, they had arrived at the Hotel and instantly, Olivia went off to explore but Rosie wasn't willing to.

"Thought this place was haunted, so why are you walking off?" Rosie asked her sister. "I just wanna explore,Kate could be lying" and she walked off as Rosie sulked and flopped into the one of the comfy armchairs.

"Hey kiddo, stop sulking. Where gonna be here for the winter" David said, nudging Rosie a little. "Whatever" she muttered. Sarah wasn't too pleased with her attidude. "Rosie, you're ten, stop talking like a thirteen year old" she warned as Mr Ullman came strolling into the lobby to greet them. "Hi, is everyone here?" he asked "no, I though you had two daughters". He had noticed that one was missing.

"She's gone off to explore" David replied. Mr Ullman nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Well, shall we get started?".

Elsewhere in the Hotel, Olivia was looking in the goldroom, it was like a old fashioned ballroom with tables, chairs, a bar and a stage at the far end. She walked towards the bar and hoisted herself up onto one of the stools when she noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw at the other end of the room were two identical little girls, both holding hands and were chanting "come and play with us Olivia, come and play with us, forever and ever and ever". Scared, Olivia turned around and saw another weird thing. Blood was dripping down from the large mirror, forming the word REDRUM with blood dripping down onto the bar. Shocked and scared, Olivia jumped down from the stool and ran out of the goldroom to find her family.

The Trevenall's were looking in the Colorado lounge and David seemed to be fasinated by it. "I could use this room to write my novel, it looks like a nice area" he suggested as Sarah wrapped her arms around him. "Right, shall we go and look at your room?" Mr Ullman suggested. The Trevanell's were about to walk up the staircase when a small patter of feet running into the lounge. They turn around and saw Olivia running into the lounge."There you are little madam" David chuckled as Olivia ran up to him and flung her arms around his waist. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, stroking her hair. "Oh nothing daddy" Olivia lied.

They had climbed a few more staircases until they reached the room thy were going to stay in.

"It looks like a cosy living area" David said as he exsplored the room. Rosie was taking a look in the bedroom that she and Olivia would be sleeping in. "This bedroom's small" she said in disgust. Olivia was stood in front of the bathroom door when she started having another vision. A man was hitting the same door with an Axe, a woman could be heard screaming from inside the bathroom. She felt like she was there, like she had gone back tens year in the past. "STOP IT, LEAVE HER ALONE" Olivia screamed at the man who was still axing the door through. "NO, NO, NO, STOP IT, DON'T KILL HER" Olivia screamed as he covered her ears and closed her eyes to block out the woman's terrifying screams and the graphic image.

"Olivia, baby what's wrong, what's the matter?". Olivia opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor with her parents, Rosie and Mr Ullman looking down on her. "You started screaming, are you sure you're ok?". Oliiva nodded and pulled herself to her feet. "Perhaps you need a lie down, you seem hot" Sarah suggested as she felt Olivia's forehead. The little girl nodded and agreed. David lifted her up and put her on the bed. "You just try and have a little sleep, we'll be back in a while". Olivia nodded and dozed off.

She was woken up five minutes later by someone calling her name. "No, don't hurt me, don't hurt me" she moaned in her sleep. "It's ok, I won't hurt you" said the voice. Olivia opened her eyes and saw a dark coloured man sat on the end of her bed. Startled, Olivia sat up and asked the man "who are you?" in a shaky voice.

"I'm Dick Halloran and I was the chef of the overlook ten years ago" he expained to a confused Olivia. "If you worked here ten years ago then how come you're still here if you don't work here anymore?" she asked.

"Well, that's the reason why I came to warn you" Dick Explained. "You see, ten years ago, there was a family who came here to look after the overlook and something happened to the dad, he went completly insane and tried to kill his wife and little boy thus killing me in the process. Olivia's eyes widen in horror. "I saw a vison earlier, there was this man who was axing that bathroom door down" she points at the bathroom door "and a woman was screaming". Dick leaned closer to Olivia to look her in the face. "Do these sort of visions happen often?" he asked. Olivia nodded and said "Kate sometimes shows me, like a warning".Dick asked her who Kate was.

"She's a girl who lives in my index finger" she explained. "Do you know of a power called the Shining?" Dick asked Olivia who shook her head. "What is it?" she asked, now eager to know all the facts.

"It's were people can see things that have happened in the past or are about to happen in the future" he explained "it can also mean that people who have this power can have conversations without ever moving their mouths, I myself had that gift". Olivia nodded as she took it all in bt was still unsure of why Dick had come to see her.

"Now, you must listen because this Hotel can send people insane, so if your dad ever does go insane, you just use that shine of yours to call me" he explained. "But, you're a ghost, how could it work?" she asked. "Oh it will work, I can warn him off, oh and one more thing, stay out of room 237,whatever happens stay out of that room" and quick as a flash, he had faded away.


End file.
